Love of the Rock Star
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: Kaoru met an idol named Butch. She goes from hating him, to becoming friends, then developing a small crush. What'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

A black- haired teenager walked through the crowded hallways of Tokyo High, seeing her friends in a nearby locker. She had her bangs covering half her face as she walked. Her hands shoved in her jacket pocket.

"Hey Kaoru!" one of her friends say. Her name is Momoko Akatsutsumi. She has orange- like hair in a ponytail with a red bow. "Have you heard?!"

The girl known as Kaoru looked up,"What?"

"Well, there is this new idol! He's coming to this school!" squealed her blonde friend. Her name is Miyako Goutokuji. Her hair is in two pigtails, the ends curled.

"It's not a big deal, Miyako. An idol coming to this school. L.A.M.E." Kaoru scoffed and rolled her eyes as she opened her locker.

Groups of girls ran over to the doorway. Including Momoko and Miyako. Kaoru? Ignoring and scanning her locker. She had no interest in boys, except Momoko. She's completely boy crazy! Miyako had boys having crushes on her. Kaoru, having friends who are boys.

Kaoru took a glance at the boy. He had midnight black hair, covering one eye and tied back in a low ponytail. His eyes were a deep dark green, enough to hypnotize girls. He had this stupid smirk on his face when he caught her looking at him. She snapped out of her trance and dug books out of her locker and shove it in her bag. Kaoru muttered something about "stupid idol". She didn't notice him walk over to her. Kaoru was too busy with her locker and studies.

"Hi," the new idol/student said, leaning next to her locker. "So you said I'm a 'stupid idol'?"

Kaoru looked up. "Yeah, I did. Got a problem with it?" she spat, only making him have in interest in Kaoru.

"Well, the name's Butch. What's yours, _Sweetheart_?"

"Kaoru. Now shut up and get out of my way." she growled. Kaoru slammed her locker door shut.

She left stomping away to homeroom. Momoko and Miyako trailed behind her.

Miyako was the first to speak,"Kaoru, you had a conversation with Butch!"

Momoko stared at her like she just stole her boyfriend. "You stole Butch-kun from me! Like you get Natsuki-kun!" she crossed her arms.

"I don't like Butch and second, Momoko, Natsuki is a FRIEND of mine." Kaoru glanced at the both of them.

XxXxXxXxX

Butch stood at the principal's office. "So why did you call me here?" he asked.

"Well, you're new to this school and you need a tour of Tokyo High. She must be coming now." the principal smugly said.

Butch waited for like five minutes until the girl came rushing in. "What is it, Mr. Rinata?"

The black- haired beauty he met a few minutes ago was standing here. "Hi, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru looked at him and thought. "Oh no, I'm not giving this guy a tour right?" the principal nodded with a 'You are doing it whether you like it or not' look.

Butch and Kaoru stared at each other for a while. Butch smirked and Kaoru rolled her eyes at him.

This was gonna be a disturbing year for Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru couldn't handle Butch. It was all his fault for being a stupid rockstar. Good thing she isn't interested in him. Both of them were done with the tour of Tokyo High and going back to the principal's office.

"Okay, and DONE." she said to Mr. Rinata, principal of Tokyo High.

Mr. Rinata turned to both of them. "Matsubara-san, you may return to your first period class." Kaoru nodded and headed out the door. He turned to Butch, "Your schedule and please no trouble."

Butch nodded and walked to his first class of the day, which was math. He walked through the door to see Kaoru. He smirked to himself. "Class, this is our new student today." the teacher said. "Will you introduce yourself?" Kaoru looked up to see her "enemy". All the girls in the room stopped what they were doing to see the hot idol in their class.

He smirked. "Hello class, my name is Butch Jojo. I am fond you heard of me." he said casually. Kaoru rolled her eyes and ignored him. As he was finishing up, he took a seat besides her. "Hi, Kaoru-chan," Butch looked her, up and down.

_Okay this boy is getting on my nerves, _Kaoru thought.

Butch loved getting on her nerves. He chuckled to himself as her wrote down notes. Kaoru took a quick glance at him to see Butch _actually_ focusing on his work, not her. She went back to writing some more. Butch smirked as she looked at him.

XxXxXxXxX

The bell just rang and everyone got out of their classes to go home.

Kaoru shut her locker and met once again by Butch. "Ugh, what the heck do you possibly want now?" she snapped at him.

"Well, my dearest Kaoru," she cringed at the sound of that. "I was thinking do you sing?"

"Well, I do."

"Okay, come with me. I wanna hear your pretty little voice." Kaoru thought of the things he will do when they are alone.

...

Butch dragged her outside. Kaoru has her circumstances.

"So sing my little angel" Butch cooed. Kaoru rolled her eyes and began to sing

_Chill out, what you yelling for?_  
_  
Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_  
And if you could only let it be_  
_  
You will see..._  
_  
I like you the way you are_  
_  
When we're driving in you car_  
_  
And you're talking to me one on one_  
_  
But you've become..._  
_  
Somebody else 'round everyone else _  
_  
You're watching your back_  
_  
Like you can't relax_  
_  
You're trying to be cool_  
_  
You look like a fool to me_  
_  
Tell me_  
_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_  
I see the way you're acting like you're someone else_  
_  
Gets me frustrated_  
_  
Life's like this_  
_  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_  
No, no, no_  
_  
You come over unannounced_  
_  
Dressed up like you're something else_  
_  
Where you are ain't where it's at_  
_  
You see you're making me laugh out_  
_  
When you strike your pose_  
_  
Take off all your preppy clothes_  
_  
You know you're not fooling anyone_  
_  
When you've become... _

_Somebody else 'round everyone else _  
_  
You're watching your back_  
_  
Like you can't relax_  
_  
You're trying to be cool_  
_  
You look like a fool to me_  
_  
Tell me_  
_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_  
I see the way you're acting like you're someone else_  
_  
Gets me frustrated_  
_  
Life's like this_  
_  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_  
No, no, no_  
_  
No, no, no_

_No, no, no_  
_  
No, no, no_  
_  
Chill out, what you yelling for?_  
_  
Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_  
And if you could only let it be_  
_  
You will see..._  
_  
Somebody else 'round everyone else _  
_  
You're watching your back_  
_  
Like you can't relax_  
_  
You're trying to be cool_  
_  
You look like a fool to me_  
_  
Tell me_  
_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_  
I see the way you're acting like you're someone else_  
_  
Gets me frustrated_  
_  
Life's like this_  
_  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_  
No no, _  
_  
Somebody else 'round everyone else _  
_  
You're watching your back_  
_  
Like you can't relax_  
_  
You're trying to be cool_  
_  
You look like a fool to me_  
_  
Tell me_  
_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_  
I see the way you're acting like you're someone else_  
_  
Gets me frustrated_  
_  
Life's like this_  
_  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

Kaoru looked at Butch. He was staring at her with wide eyes and speechless. She punched his arm playfully. "Tell me, did you like my voice?"

Butch snapped out of it, "Um, yeah!" she blushed a little and tried to hide it. _Keyword: Tried_. Kaoru smiled.

"Hey, how about a duet?" he suggested. "I don't know... SURE!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kaoru has a duet with a famous _rockstar_. She could never turn it down. That was her dream, to be a great singer of all. Now, it was beggining to start.

* * *

I don't own the song "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne. Good story, right?

**Kaoru:** Since when do I sing?

**Me:** Anytime?

**Kaoru: ***death glare*

**Me:** Eh heh heh, review?

**Kaoru: **I'll sing her a _good_ song, later. *evil laugh*

**Me: **Oh no, where's Butch?!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru was now friends with the rockstar. After he heard her singing, he was astonished with her voice. The boy is known as Butch Jojo.

XxXxXxXxX

Kaoru walked to school, looking at her surroundings. She did not notice Butch hiding in each bush. She heard rustling and thought it was the wind. Kaoru continued to walk, and Butch continued to stalk. He tackled her from behind. They both landed safely.

"Dude. What. The. Heck. Did. You. Do. That. For?" Kaoru slowly asked, glaring daggers at Butch.

Butch stared blankly at her. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that you want to sing with me at my next concert?"

"I... guess so," Kaoru quietly said.

Butch casually popped his collar and said, "Cool." But on the inside, he was screaming happiness inside as he walked away leaving Kaoru snickering softly. She followed Butch who was acting like a cool guy to her.

XxXxXxXxX

Kaoru sat in homeroom, waiting for the bell to ring. She crossed her arms on the desk and put her head down. Butch walked inside. He saw Kaoru sleeping. Butch snickered and sat in his seat. Butch leaned in to her.

"Kaoru," Butch said. She didn't hear him. He tried again. "KAORU!"

That left Kaoru waking up and falling off of her seat. "God, what the heck was that for?" she asked, rubbing her ear. The warning bell rung and students rushed into class.

The teacher walked in, "Hello class." she sat in her desk. "We have two new students today. Please come in boys."

There came a boy with shaggy red hair with a red cap backwards and has blood red eyes. The other has blonde winged hair with ice blue eyes. Kaoru thought they were also hot. Butch smirked at the two.

"Okay, so what are-" the teacher got cut off by Butch.

"BRICK! BOOMER!" he exclaimed. The two boys known as Brick and Boomer smirked.

"Suure," Kaoru muttered while turning her head away.

The boys sat next to Butch. Kaoru turned to him. "Your brothers?"

Butch turned his head to face her. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Butch rolled his eyes and focused on the teacher. Kaoru looked at Butch again. He turned to face her, but she jerked her head away. Butch smirked.

_Being a very hot celebrity must make the girls swoon,_ Butch thought.

XxXxXxXxX

After school, Butch and his brothers walked over to Kaoru with girls following them with hearts in their eyes. Kaoru sat in a bench, alone. They approached her slowly.

"Yo, Kaoru" Butch called. Kaoru looked. She waved. They walked over to her.

"So, this is Kaoru?" Brick asked. Kaoru nodded. Butch stared at her.

"Hi!" Boomer cheerfully greeted.

"Oh Kaoru, try and sing again!" Butch suggested. Brick and Boomer waited patiently.

Kaoru opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried again, but same thing. Nothing. Butch seemed surprised. She reached for her bag to get out a piece of paper and pen. She wrote: _I can't speak._ And showed it to them.

The three brothers looked at the piece of paper. They were surprised. "What happened, Kaoru? You were fine today." Butch said to her.

She wrote: _I just found out after school. I don't know what happened._  
_  
_Butch didn't know what to do. Brick stared for a while. Boomer played with the butterflies. Kaoru sat there trying to get a sound out.

Brick spoke up, "Wait, Kaoru. I may not be right but I think you damaged your vocal cords."

Boomer stopped and asked her, "What did you do?"

Kaoru wrote: _Well, there was this girl, she strangled me hard on the neck during lunch in the classroom. I didn't know what she looked like, but I think I saw two big frizzy ponytails._  
_  
_They exchanged glances at each other. "Himeko Shirogane" all three said.

Kaoru wrote: _I think that she's jealous of me hanging around you all the time._  
_  
_"That's reasonable," Brick added. "Kaoru, can you come home with us to talk more?" she nodded.

Kaoru pulled out her bag and papers dropped. She picked it up and saw the song lyrics. It reminded her of becoming a singer. Her dream. It won't let some vocal cords get in her way.

Butch ran over, "Hey Kaoru, you coming?"

She wrote: _In a minute!_  
_  
_He nodded and scurried off to Brick and Boomer. She picked up the papers and stuffed it. Kaoru had to try hard to get her beautiful voice back. Even if it takes years to.

* * *

Oh well, poor Kaoru. Next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru stood in the boy's home, clutching her song lyrics.

"So it's Himeko, right?" Boomer asked. Brick nodded.

She wrote: _I have no idea what I'm gonna do. My voice is gone. _  
_  
_Brick stood up and walked to Kaoru. "Try and speak again." she tried to make a squeak and still nothing. All three sighed in defeat.

Kaoru grabbed her iPod and earplugs. She played the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.

She sat on the ground, not hearing her voice again. She closed her eyes and dreamed of having her voice back. The boys left the living room to the kitchen. Kaoru sat there cross-legged on the floor.

She opened her eyes and yelled, "WHY DID I EVEN DREAM OF THIS CRAP?!" Brick, Boomer, and Butch came back in the living room to see Kaoru covering her mouth.

All three were staring. "Kaoru, you can speak now?" Brick asked.

Kaoru put down her hand, "I guess now."

The quartet were relieved. She scrolled down her song lyrics.

_Grew up in a small town_  
_  
When the rain would fall down_  
_  
I'd just stare out my window_  
_  
Dreaming of what could be_  
_  
And if I'd end up happy_  
_  
I would pray_  
_  
Trying hard to reach out_  
_  
When I try to speak out_  
_  
Felt like no one could hear me_  
_  
Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here_  
_  
So I'd pray_  
_  
I could breakaway_  
_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_  
_  
And I'll make a wish_  
_  
Take a chance_  
_  
Make a change_  
_  
And breakaway_  
_  
Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_  
But I won't forget the ones that I love_  
_  
I'll take a risk_  
_  
Take a chance_  
_  
Make a change_  
_  
And breakaway_  
_  
Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_  
Sleep under a palm tree_  
_  
Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_  
Get on board a fast train_  
_  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_  
_  
And breakaway_  
_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_  
_  
And I'll make a wish _  
_  
Take a chance_  
_  
Make a change_  
_  
And breakaway_  
_  
Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_  
But I won't forget the ones that I love_  
_  
I'll take a risk_  
_  
Take a chance_  
_  
Make a change_  
_  
And breakaway_  
_  
Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_  
Swinging on revolving doors_  
_  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but _  
_  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_  
Fly away, breakaway_  
_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_  
I gotta take a risk_  
_  
Take a chance_  
_  
Make a change_  
_  
And breakaway_  
_  
Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_  
But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_  
I gotta take a risk_  
_  
Take a chance_  
_  
Make a change_  
_  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_  
_  
_Kaoru put down her papers and stood up. "How about that?" Kaoru looked at Butch. "Is it still on?"

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

It was three days before Butch's concert and Kaoru had decided that she wants to sing with him. Right now, she's sitting at Butch's house on his laptop. Kaoru went on his account and changed his password to 'Kaoru'. He's gonna be mad! She laughed.

"Kaoru, I'm home!" Butch said, causing Kaoru to hide his laptop somewhere.

He came in his room, looking at her who is currently _innocent. _ "Hi, I wrote this song and yeah." Kaoru handed him the song lyrics and he scanned it. "Pretty good."

_I wrote this for half an hour and he says it's GOOD?!, _ Kaoru thought._ Screw him. _  
_  
_"Hey," she started.

"What?" Butch looked up.

"You know I changed your password on your account, right?"

"Kaoru, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you!" she laughed and started to run around.

"Come here and tell me!" Butch chased her around the house until he caught her sneaking a snack. "Alright, alright, you caught me." Kaoru said in defeat.

Butch looked at her and leaned in, "Is the password 'Kaoru'?"

Kaoru blushed. "No, it's not."

"Liar." He kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. Kaoru felt herself give in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Butch's neck and he snaked his arms around her waist. They pulled away.

Kaoru spoke up, "Okay, so the password is 'Kaoru'. Do NOT change it back. I think it's better like that. "

Butch chuckled and presses his forehead against hers. "I won't change it." and left the room. Kaoru stood there, thinking.

_Shit, am I falling for him? No, not possible. I won't. Bastard. _  
_  
_XxXxXxXxX

The next day, Kaoru woke up on the floor. She didn't recognize the room. It wasn't hers. It was Butch's.

She got up, panicking. "Shiiitt. My parents are gonna kill me!" she screamed so loud, waking up everyone in the house.

Butch rubbed his eyes. "Kaoru, must you scream loud?"

"I wasn't in my room last night. So my parents will kill me!"

Brick came in, rubbing his eyes. So did Boomer. "Kaoru, what?" he glanced at Butch who was shrugging.

She rushed out the door, heading straight home and muttered curses under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day of Butch's concert. We all remember Kaoru agreed to have a duet with him. Now, Kaoru is stuck at home. She's being watched by Dai. Literally, he sat in a chair in front of her and stared at Kaoru across from him.

"You know you don't have to stare at me like that all day." Kaoru looked at him.

Dai sat up straight, "I know."

Her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

A pause.

"It's today?! Goodness sake, Butch why didn't you tell me?"

Another pause.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist."

She hung up and looked at Dai. "What was it?" he asked.

"An urgent situation." Kaoru glared. "If it's urgent, you can leave." Dai grinned. Kaoru raised an eyebrow and scurried out the door.

* * *

"Damn it! Where is she?!"

Butch was panicking here and there. Brick and Boomer watched him and sighed. "Butch, she gonna come. Don't worry." Brick reassured him. Butch stop pacing back and forth to look at his brother. He gave him a death glare. Brick put his hands up in defense and leaned back on the couch.

"Oh my god, if she doesn't come right-" he got cut off by a certain knock.

He answered the door and saw Kaoru. "I ran all the way here." he could notice the sweat dripping from her forehead. "Uh huh, now get in."

Boomer looked at Butch. "What song are you gonna sing?"

Butch ruffled through the song lyrics. "Um... uh... AHA! This one!" he handed Kaoru the lyrics.

She scanned through it. "It might be a good song to sing, though."

"Let's do it!" Butch screamed. Brick, Boomer, and Kaoru face palmed. "What?" he suddenly asked.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Kaoru quietly said.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

All four of them arrived at the Tokyo City Concert Hall. They were backstage.

"Auuugh... I don't know." Kaoru said, slouching on a chair.

Butch patted her head. "It's okay, it's okay. You're fine." Kaoru smirked.

"Suuure." she sarcastically said.

A guy came in, "It's almost time to go on."

"We know." Butch answered. "Come on, give me on kiss."

Kaoru refused to, "No, you're gross."

"You know you want to."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Now wasn't that so bad?"

"Shut the hell up." she gritted her teeth.

The same guy came in, "It's time."

"You heard the man, Kaoru. It's _time_."

"Yeah, yeah." Kaoru got up and followed Butch.

Her dream is finally coming true.

* * *

"Here's number one heartbeat: Butch Jojo!" the announcer said. Butch and Kaoru came out.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes."

**Kaoru: **_Last night was crazy, and today's it settin' in_

_Did you mean it and could you say it again? Oh, oh_

_Even if you just say it over the phone (come on and make it real)_

_Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid (oh yeah)_

_But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart_

_Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see_

_Whatcha say, boy?_

**Butch: **_You're my only shorty _

_You're my only shorty, yee yee yee_

_I'm telling you the truth_

_Girl, it's only you_

_You're my only, you're my only_

_You're my only one and only_

_You're my only shorty (Kaoru: Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Kaoru: Am I your only shorty?)_

_I'm telling you the truth (Kaoru: Oh,oh)_

_Girl, it's only you (Kaoru: Oh, oh)_

_You're my only, you're my only (Kaoru: Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only, you're my only shorty_

**Kaoru:******_Every day and night, you got an open invitation (whoa, oh)_

_As long as I'm your one and only destination_

_Fly with me_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_You're in demand, but baby, baby, so am I_

_If you're weak and try to sneak_

_I'll have to tell you bye bye_

_I'ma put you on the spot, am I your only girl or not?_

_What ya say, boy?_

**Butch: **_You're my only shorty _

_You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Kaoru: Am I your only?)_

_I'm telling you the truth _

_Girl, it's only you_

_You're my only, you're my only (Kaoru: Am I your only?)_

_You're my only one and only_

_You're my only shorty (Kaoru: Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shorty, yee, yee, yee (Kaoru: Am I your only shorty?)_

_I'm telling you the truth (Kaoru: Oh, oh)_

_Girl, it's only you (Kaoru: Oh, oh)_

_You're my only, you're my only (Kaoru: Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only, you're my only shorty_

_See yeah I was back in the day, I was trapped in a daze_

_Trying to run game, but I've actually changed_

_(Kaoru: Same old!) When I see you passing, the passionate flames._

_Simple interaction is all that I crave_

_I don't need agreement, and all the attention,_

_Girl, I need you, your love and affection_

_Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention?_

_You're my only shorty (Kaoru: Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shorty (Kaoru: Baby, come clean!)_

_I'm telling you the truth (Kaoru: Oh, oh)_

_Girl, it's only you (Kaoru: Oh, oh)_

_You're my only one and only_

_You're my only shorty (Kaoru: Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Kaoru: Am I your only shorty?)_

_I'm telling you the truth (Kaoru: Oh, oh)_

_Girl, it's only you (Kaoru: Oh, oh)_

_You're my only, you're my only (Kaoru: Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only, you're my only shorty_

**Kaoru: **_Am I your only?_

_Am I your only?_

_Tell me, am I your only shorty? (Butch: Yes, you are)_

_Wanna hear you say, yeah (Butch: Yes, you are)_

_Am I your only shawty?_

~Song ends~

Everyone in the audience cheered them on. Butch turned to Kaoru. "You did good."

"You too, Butch." she grinned. He did too


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, you did good out there."

"Thanks."

Butch and Kaoru were like chatting here and there about their performance the concert hall. "Kaoru, someone's here to see you." Brick poked his head from Butch's door.

"Oh okay," Kaoru replied, getting up.

Brick and Kaoru walked down to see a man in a suit.

_Oh no, is this one of the guys from the FBI? I didn't do anything!_ Kaoru screamed in her mind. She sat silently in one of the chairs.

"Miss Matsubara," the guy announced.

"Y-yes?" she nervously shook.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Suoka. President of Golden City Records. I would like to sign you to a record deal." he said. Kaoru screamed with excitement and joy in her mind.

"I..." Kaoru started. She glanced at Brick who was grinning. "C'mon Kaoru, this is your big break!" Then at Boomer. "I'm happy for you!" Lastly at Butch. "Kaoru, do it!" Everyone encouraged her.

"I... will do it, Mr. Suoka." Kaoru agreed.

He smiled and gave her his card. "We start next week. Have a good song by then. Okay, bye now!" Mr. Suoka happily exited out.

Kaoru was stunned. Her dream came true!

"Congrats, Kaoru." Butch hugged her. Much to her dismay, she was all overjoyed.

"Hey, shouldn't we start writing a song?" Kaoru asked and raised her eyebrow at Butch. He was grinning like an idiot. Brick smacked him on the back of his head. "OW! Okay, let's do it!''

Butch gave his older brother a death glare and received another smack on his head. Boomer and Kaoru started to laugh hard. Butch did one of those anime river tears.

* * *

"And we're done!" Butch announced.

Kaoru grabbed the song lyrics from his hands and started to look for any mistakes. "It's all good!" she handed him back the papers.

Brick and Boomer sat lazily on the couch. "Let's hear it." Boomer asked.

"Well, okay!" Kaoru grinned. She nudged Butch. "Come on asshole. Gimme the lyrics. STOP HOGGING IT, GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed at Butch. He shook his head. She rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a short, but passionate kiss.

Butch was wide eyed and can barely speak. Totally speechless to Kaoru's dismay. So she just grabbed the paper from Butch's hands. "Fuck you, asshole." and faced Brick and Boomer.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Both of them said.

"Nope! You gotta wait!"

"Aww man." Boomer sighed.

"But a sneak peek."

"Alright!" Butch was still frozen in shock. Kaoru snickered.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop, cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees, beggin' please 'Stay with me'_

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life, I've been good but now_

_Ooohhh_

_I'm thinking 'What the hell?'_

_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now whoa 'What the hell?'_

"Your small, but teeny preview of it." Kaoru grinned. Brick and Boomer rolled their eyes. Butch finally snapped out of his daze and hugged Kaoru from behind.

"You thought you could kill me with your kiss?" he asked.

Kaoru blushed scarlet. "Yes. I want to kill you." she sarcastically answered. He practically chuckled. Kaoru did too. Brick and Boomer thought _So fucking gross.__  
_

* * *

Aaannd... the end. Don't worry! Sequel coming soon! I don't know what to name it, but give me ideas? XD. Also, sorry if it was so short! I have homework to do. Screw it, and a quote from _A Chat Room For Three:_ "WHO INVENTED HOMEWORK IS A DIPWAD!" So see you around, I guess?


End file.
